


Not Invincible Anymore

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Attempted mugging, Fully alive Kieren, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of things Kieren should have thought about before his next actions.  Instead, all that ran through his head, motivating him, was ‘Jem is in danger, I have to protect her.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Invincible Anymore

“You go get the car started, I’ll be out in a minute.”

Jem nodded and exited the small restaurant, leaving Kieren to pay the bill to their anxious waiter.  The kid had been stumbling and stuttering all night and Kieren was sure he would be glad to see him leave even though, for three days now, Kieren had been completely and utterly alive.  Kieren supposed he couldn’t blame them for forgetting (even though his newly pink complexion made it pretty clear), Kieren himself sometimes forgot.  

“Thanks.”  The waiter offered Kieren a tiny, strained smile and Kieren barely refrained rolling his eyes at the sight of it.  He supposed he had to give it to the kid for trying at least, which is more he could say for the rest of the population of Roarton.  Pocketing his wallet, Kieren left the restaurant, just in time to hear gravely, sinister words coming from a shadow looming against Jem. 

“Quiet now love, just hand over your money and no one has to get hurt.”

There were a lot of things Kieren should have thought about before his next actions.  He should have thought that Jem was a strong woman who had proven she could take care of herself.   He should have thought that now he was cured, his body was no longer invincible and he could no longer afford to be careless with it.  He should have thought that shouting for help would be the best option.  Instead, all that ran through his head, motivating his actions, was ‘ _Jem is in danger, I have to protect her.’_

“Hey!  You leave her alone!”

Rage that Kieren had only experienced an handful of times, fuelled Kieren forward to put his hand on the shadow’s shoulder and rip the man away from Jem.  Kieren spared a moment to check Jem over who appeared outwardly calm and unhurt, though he could see underlying fear in her eyes.  It was that fear that propelled Kieren on to shove the man as far away from Jem as possible and with the view of the attacker’s front that awarded him, he could see the glint of a knife in his hand, accompanying the expression of utter anger on his face.  Dilated eyes informed Kieren the man was drunk, probably the only reason he had tried to mug Jem outside a clearly open restaurant. 

The drunk stumbled backwards from the push but he recovered quickly, lunging towards Kieren and the young man barely managed to dodge the offending weapon. 

“Jem, get in the car!”  Kieren ordered, wanting his sister out of harm’s way.

“But Kieren-”

“Now!”

Thankfully, Kieren could hear Jem doing as he told her as he pushed again at the mugger who was advancing once more. 

“Kieren, come on!”  With Jem now safe in the car, Kieren turned to follow her, stumbling as he got a grip on the door handle.  He kicked out blindly behind him and felt satisfaction when he felt his foot connect with a soft body.  Kieren practically leapt into his seat and Jem began pulling away just as he shut the door and put on his seatbelt.  With a glance behind him, he could only now see people coming out to see what had happened and one of them finally seeming to be calling the police. 

They drove a few streets away before Jem stopped. 

“Are you ok?”  She asked, only her white knuckles gripping the steering wheel betraying how shaken she was.  Kieren himself was still breathing heavily as the adrenaline slowly drained out of him.  He spent a second assessing himself, before realising there was a burning sensation at his side.  His hand searched for the source and he couldn’t help but let out a hiss when he found it.

“Kieren, what is – oh my god.”

Now covered by Kieren’s rapidly staining hand, was a bright red gash on his side.  He must have been struck without realising it just as he got to the car.  With the realisation came an increase in pain and Kieren bit his lip in order to not make a noise.  He didn’t need to worry Jem any more than she already was. 

“Kieren we need to get you to the hospital.” 

“No,” Kieren bit out, accidently pressing a bit too hard against the wound.  “It looks worse than it is.  I just need to get back home, it’s closer anyway.”  While Kieren knew the hospital would be the best place to go, just in case, Kieren didn’t want to face their questions.  He knew they would be reluctant to treat him, even if the bleeding would eventually prove to them he was ‘normal’ again, and Kieren knew the wound wasn’t life threatening.  The pain probably felt worse than it should because his newly grown nerves were still sensitive.  After all, the wound didn’t look to be more than a deep scratch at most and his hand was doing a pretty good job at preventing too much blood from spilling. 

“Are you sure?”

Kieren just nodded and Jem grudgingly started the car again and Kieren could see that she was trembling, clearly more terrified now than she had been when being threatened.  The journey back was a quick blur to Kieren and if Jem maybe broke a few speeding laws, neither of them cared and soon enough he was at his door while Jem pounded on it furiously.  She kept a steady grip around Kieren’s middle, just above the wound, banging continuously.

“Simon!  Open up! Si-”

The door swung open to reveal Simon’s still pasty, annoyed, face.

“What is…?”  Simon trailed off as he noticed Kieren’s red hand and now unnaturally pale face.  Almost immediately he gently pulled Kieren inside, replacing Jem’s arm with his own as he guided them to the living room. 

“What happened?” Simon barked at Jem as he set Kieren down on the sofa, softly taking Kieren’s hand so he could pull it away to scrutinize the injury.  The sight of it set his mouth in a firm line and he put Kieren’s hand back on it to apply pressure again. 

“There was a man outside the restaurant.  I went outside to start the car and before I could get in he threatened me with a knife and tried to mug me.  Kieren came out a minute later and intervened, the knife must have got him.”  Jem’s voice shook as she spoke and Kieren noted how she sat next to him on the sofa, keeping as much contact as possible. 

“Are you alright?”  Simon asked Jem and she nodded. 

“I’m fine.”

“Good.  Thankfully the gash doesn’t look too deep but I still want to stitch it up a bit if that’s alright?” 

Though the thought of needles made Kieren feel a bit ill, especially after staring at his threaded wrists for so long, Kieren agreed and Simon left to get the first aid kit.  With Jem’s help, Kieren managed to remove his bloody shirt in order to leave his sluggishly bleeding wound exposed for easy access.  Jem looked at it with a frown. 

“I’m sorry Kieren,” she said quietly and Kieren turned to her incredulously.                       

“What are you sorry for?”  He asked and Jem shrugged miserably.

“I should have made sure you didn’t get hurt.”

Kieren’s heart clenched painfully.  “Jem, I should have been more careful.  This isn’t your fault at all.  I guess I need to remember now I’m not invincible anymore.”

Jem didn’t reply and Simon returned, but Kieren hoped the look he gave her told her this wasn’t over.  This was a conversation they needed to have alone, and soon. 

Simon settled down before Kieren and opened the first aid kit, getting out a wipe and disinfectant so he could clean the injury. 

“I’m sorry,” he said regretfully, “This is going to sting a bit.”

Even though he’d prepared himself, Kieren couldn’t hold back a hiss at the contact and Jem’s hands tightened briefly where it was clutching his hand.  The pain eased though as Simon continued until there was little blood left and he pulled out a needle and thread. 

“Have you done this before?”  Kieren thought to ask before Simon began. 

“A couple of times on myself,” Simon answered.  “I would suggest we go to a hospital but I suppose you would have gone there straight away if you’d wanted to be treated there.”

“Yeah.” Kieren agreed, and though Simon’s answer didn’t reassure him all that he still let Simon begin, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of Jem beside him to distract himself from the feeling of the needle going in and out.

“Why did no one help?” Simon grumbled as he worked, his tone betraying that he probably already knew the answer.

“I think I saw someone calling the police as we were leaving,” Kieren weakly defended and Simon rolled his eyes. 

“How nice of them.  Call the police _after_ they can be of any bloody help.” 

“They still think I’m undead, probably thought that either I’d be killed and they’d be one rotter short or that I could handle it myself,” Kieren said wryly.  Simon huffed and finished the stitching. 

“Idiots, the lot of them.  Anyone with a brain can see your living again.”

“It’s going to take them a while to stop being scared,” Kieren offered and Simon didn’t say anymore, just passed Kieren a few painkillers which he took gratefully. 

“So he’s going to be fine right?”  Jem asked Simon worriedly and the man gave her a reassuring smile.

“He should be.  It wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been.”

“See Jem, I told you I’d be fine,” Kieren said giving Jem’s hand a comforting squeeze.  He could see that she still wasn’t completely happy so continued.  “Hey, do you want to stay over tonight?  It’s late and I don’t want you driving back alone.”

The speed she replied with yes was an indication that Kieren had made the right move and a quick glance at Simon proved the other man didn’t mind.  That night, though the painkillers made Kieren feel a bit drowsy, the three of them stayed up watching films with Kieren sandwiched between his sister and boyfriend.  Both of them kept checking on him when they thought he wasn’t looking and though the mother-henning made him roll his eyes, it also sent a warm feeling spreading through him.  Yeah, the public may not yet accept him, but Kieren had all he needed right there with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this on my computer mostly written and thought I may as well finish it. I'm not entirely sure of the point of it, but I hope you enjoyed it regardless!


End file.
